


Klance challange 2020

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Its a bunch of prompts on my tumblr of klance
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing summarys but it's done. If you want to see all the prompts go to my tumblr at Lalalaloo56.

_ Royalty AU _

Keith stared at the board, hoping that the teacher took him for focused. He was so bored just sitting here, Learning to be a king. A loud **THUNK**

made him jump. The disapproval on Iverson's face was clear. He would have given up on him long ago but he thinks teaching the Prince and heir changed that. Oh he was wrong very wrong. "Keith you are going to be married to a lovely young lady, Katie, so you must start acting like a proper gentleman. Keith are you even listening," Keith hummed to say yes. Iverson sighed like it was just about now making sense to quit teaching this prince since he wasn't going anywhere.

Once class was over, Keith went to the balcony garden, weaving his way through Peruvian lily's and Chrysanthemums until he heard the trickle of water. Allura was already there, waiting with her mouse friends. "Hey," Keith said "what did you want to talk with me about." She took a deep breath and whispered "You hate it here, don't you." Of course I do, Keith thought, but he didn't say that. No he said the exact opposite. "What, no. Of course not. What are you talking about. Maybe. Yes. Yes, I hate it here." Allura looked like she was proud of what she discovered. "Well then, I might be able to get you out into the city." Keith stared at her, gaping like a fish."Well come on, we only have a limited amount of time and you certainly can't afford to wear that." She stood up and dusted off invisible specks of dust and offered Keith her hand.

Lance rushed all around the bakery his parents owned, handing out goods and receiving payments. Pidge rushed around after hunk, the back of her neck and dress covered in white flour, clutching two eggs saying "wanna turn me into a loaf of bread. You can be one to then." Lance chuckled as Pidge cracked an egg on Hunk, laughing hysterically. Then just for good measure she cracked one quietly and sneaked up to Hunk who was talking with Shay and dropped the egg down the back of Hunk's neck. He jumped up like a bee had stung him in the bottom. Then the bakery suddenly went quiet as a new figure came through the door, or two as lance should say. One was a tall, femine figure with white hair that was tied in a tight bun, a simple white and blue dress and startling blue eyes. Her second companion was roughly the same height as her but the similarities ended there. He had black hair as a mullet, honestly a mullet Lance thought, and beautiful purple eyes. His complexion was incredible pale but it suited him. He looks like royalty even in simple clothes. Pidge walked up to them, head held high and stuck out her hand, the boy took it and she said "Well can you please introduce yourselfs. I am Katie Holt, Pidge to my friends. You can call me Katie" she said glaring at the girl. "I'm Allura and this is Keith." the girl/Allura said. Lance came up to them and asked them if they wanted anything. Once he came back the newcomers were already talking with Pidge and he heard snatches of the conversation. "-marry a Prince. -it gets quite lonely. -a bunch of old tech. -you're the heir. -that sounds amazing." Once Lance came back Keith was already referring to Pidge as, well Pidge. He came over with a couple of drinks and Pidge said "Lance, this is Princess Allura and the Prince and heir, Keith" he hastily bowed but Keith dryly said "oh please get up, I got out the castle to avoid all of the Royal expectations."They talked and Lance learnt all about Keith's love for swordplay and technology stuff, like Pidge, but he also wanted to explore. Allura loved plants and loved adventures so they were going east but decided to stay put, for now.


	2. Coffee

Keith wasn't usually (and by usually, he meant never) the type who'd prefer to hang around in a social setting like a café, he'd much rather stay in the quiet yet amiable silence of the library or the comfort of his room.  
Unfortunately, neither of those two options were available today, the library was closed for renovation and the water was down for the day at his place. He'd ask to go over to Shiro's, but the guy's got a team project to work on (with Hank? What's his name again?), and although Keith is cool with his childhood friend, he's not exactly the most sociable person out there. In fact, he's very particular about who he talked to. So far, Shiro's the only one who he'd considered to have something called a "friendship" with.  
But honestly, who'd ever have a problem with Shiro, the guy's practically a saint. He's also just happened to be the same person who mentioned this new coffee shop that opened on the far end of campus, and had suggested Keith to go try it. So now here he was, convincing himself that he just really needed a space to work on his term project.

~~~~~  
Lance handed the next customer her drink and gave her a winning smile.  
"Thanks, hope to see you again soon! - next?" He helped an elderly woman with her order, humming a little all the while.  
Although he had been reluctant to get a job here at the college at first, he was starting to really like it. He liked socializing with people and giving them drinks since it put smiles on the customer's faces. He was glad Hunk had suggested him to work here. After being kicked out of said college due to his lackluster grades and financial problems, he decided to just quit school altogether.  
He just wasn't meant to shove his nose in books all day. Doing jobs like this where he interacted with people came a lot easier to Lance. He finished helping the old lady and smiled at the next customer in line.  
"Hello~ Name's Lance, how can I help you today---...?"  
Lance blinked, the guy in front of him was cute. He had to fight the urge to not let it show or allow himself to stare, he had purple-grey eyes and a mullet (he would totally make fun of him about it if he wasn't a stranger that would probably kill him for the comment) but it strangely fit him. He almost didn't hear the guys order but quickly recollects himself.  
"One black coffee and a sandwich, got it~ And your name?"  
Yes this was good, fate was on his side, he'd be able to learn this guys name without having to pull some of his infamous pick up lines. He couldn't stop the smile on his face the whole time he spoke to this guy. Even if he was quiet and seemed annoyed 24/7 there was something endearing about him that Lance couldn't quite pinpoint.  
“...Keith.”  
Lance happily wrote the name down and handed him a waiting number for his order before watching the other boy walk off.

~~~~~  
Keith twirled around the order number stand in his hand and glanced around the room. It was quite a cozy place - the walls are textured with light wood sidings and the few hanging plants and antique bookshelves brought out the quirkiness of the place. The hanging, shadeless light bulbs emitted a warm glow and were bright enough to light the pages of his notebook on the table.  
Maybe because it was so early in the morning, but Keith found the place pleasantly peaceful with the lack of people. It was also relatively quiet save for the occasional coffee grinding and soft steamer whistle in the background which he didn’t mind at all. It was something that he could get used to.  
Before his thoughts started to wander, a voice brought him back to the present situation.  
It was the barista at the counter, but this time the tall tanned brunette was holding a brown tray with what he assumed to be his drink and sandwich. He exchanged the metal stand in his hand with his food and dropped a small "thanks" at the guy.  
The food was well made - his bread was toasted, the cheese was slightly melted on top of the ham. Keith could tell all the ingredients had been carefully selected. He flipped open his laptop and typed in the password while taking a sip on his coffee. Yep, this was definitely a keeper, he might find himself wandering back here more often.  
He reached into his bag and pulled out his favourite pair of headphones. Slipping them over his ears, he typed away at his research paper while taking a couple of bites of his food in between.

~~~~~  
Lance could only sigh. The guy didn't even look at him twice... but at least he got his name when he ordered his drink, but he felt that he was probably another lost cause. Someone like Keith probably had a girlfriend already. He was upset, pouting in Keith's direction as he mulled over how he had bad luck falling for some random dude he only just met. He didn't even say hi to him.  
Lance heaved a huge sigh and moved to go and refill the coffee machine since no other customers were there at the moment. Early mornings were nice in a sense, it was peaceful. Lance usually enjoyed it but now he couldn't really enjoy it when he was thinking about his newly unrequited crush. Bummer.  
It's fine, it would probably pass and Lance would be good as new. After refilling the coffee grinder, his mind was taken off of Keith for the time being. Lance began humming; soft music was always playing in the cafe and Lance liked to hum along with it while he worked. He then decided to do some sweeping before the lunch rush started. He moved away from the counter and carefully swept between the tables and chairs, whilst doing a little dance and trying his best to keep his mind off of the good looking raven head in the corner.

~~~~~  
When he's in the zone, Keith tended to lose track of time easily. By the time he finished the report and sent out an email to his teammates (he preferred to work alone and just wanted get his bulk of work done), it was already noon. There were still two bites left of his breakfast sandwich which he finished quickly and wiped his fingers on the napkin given with his meal. Sliding his laptop into his backpack, he did a mental checklist of the materials needed before heading to class.  
Lance opened his mouth to say thanks to Keith and to tell him to come again, but the guy left before the words left his mouth. Once again, not even sparing a glance at him once. He sighed, leaning on his broom dramatically.  
"This sucks....I kind of hope he won't come back again.. I don't know if my heart can take it." The barista sighed again feeling super disheartened. Didn't even look at him once. You're out of your league Lance, he thought to himself. A jingle from the door indicated a new customer.  
Hunk raised an eyebrow at his sulking friend as he entered the cafe. He had just come in to check on Lance while also planning on grabbing lunch. It was their routine. "Hey dude, why the long sigh? You look like you just got heart broken, did you flirt with a girl again only to have her reject you?" he approached Lance who only sighed again.  
"Nooooo... I don't want to talk about it. Lance pouted childishly and Hunk could only laugh and pat his friend on the back. "Awww come on Lance it's all good, plenty of fish in the sea or so they say, so what about my lunch I'm starvin'." The tanned barista grinned at his best friend. Hunk was always able to make him feel better, heading back around the counter Lance turned to input the order into the cashier. “Yeah man I gocha, the usual right?" Hunk nodded as he took his usual seat. It wasn't unusual for Lance to be upset over his many crushes, so Hunk figured it was another one of those days.


	3. Thunderpike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very late I know. School started again and I had a little miny breakdown halfway through the week but I'm back now.

Pike heard the cracking of branches underneath someone's feet and nearly feel of the tree from surprise. It was what, 2am. He then heard voices and then 4 figures tumbled into the clearing. "We shouldn't have left him. Hes the only one that knows how to get there!" one of them shouted. Then, suddenly, a wolf and a person teleported into existence. He should really get a teleporting dog, Pike thought. Then the figure turned and looked right at Pike.  
Shit.   
Then he vanished. The dog was still there. Could he teleport. Then he felt someone tap him on the back and he shrieked in alarm and he lost his grip on the tree branch and fell. All he saw of the figure was pale skin beautiful, purple eyes framed with black bangs. Then he hit the ground and skimmed like a rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short but I hope you like it

**Author's Note:**

> Doing this since 6:30 in the morning was a mistake.


End file.
